


Art for "The Pesky Virginity Issue"

by patriciatepes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Photomanip, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: Art for the story, "The Pesky Virginity Issue."





	Art for "The Pesky Virginity Issue"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Done for wipbigbang's 2019 round on Livejournal.

Disclaimer: I don't own the images used here. Credit for brushes and such can be found [here](https://patriciatepes.livejournal.com/61536.html).


End file.
